I Can't Stop the Bleeding
by Silver Sterling
Summary: Bakushima one-shot written based off the prompt 'I can't stop the bleeding' from tumblr user @t-adash-i. Lots of angst.


**I can't stop the bleeding.**

 _I can't stop the fucking bleeding. Shit._ Bakugou's eyes darted all around the desolate remains of class 1-A's dorms. Frantically looking for something, anything to patch up the gaping hole left in Kirishima's chest.

That idiot Sero could wrap it up if he was here but they had all been scattered around campus like in USJ and that old hag Recovery Girl was nowhere to be seen. If he remembered correctly it was only him, Kirishima, Shouji and Todoroki that were left to deal with the villains at the dorms. Think, think, how could he get out of this?

Kirishima had already paled considerably and was now desperately fighting to keep his eyes half-open in Bakugou's arms. Why had he jumped in front of that villain? Why save him? He could have handled it… somehow. He'd just be a little injured and however much damage was done it would have been miles better than what was happening now.

"Stupid fucking idiot Kirishima." He mumbled as he thought. "Thought you were supposed to have a quirk to protect your body. Call yourself a hero and you can't even save yourself you stupid bastard."

He paused as a shuddered breath escaped the body beneath him, looking down he saw it was Kirishima attempting to laugh. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes at seeing his friend reduced to this sorry state before he sniffed and shook his head.

"Don't laugh at me hair-for-brains. AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE YOU HEAR?"

His shaking arms betrayed his usual tough guy act as he tried to find a position where the wound was more elevated.

"Don't die… Tha-that's unusual for you to say, Bakugou." The effort speaking took clearly took a toll on Kirishima as his hoarse voice cracked and his head lulled forward, eyes drifting shut.

"NO SLEEPING EITHER!" Bakugou roared. "Sleeping means you won't wake up idiot. Just stay with me and stop wasting energy making jokes and being formal."

Seeing the slightest twitch of an eyebrow at the word 'formal' Bakugou continued, his voice dropping to a shaky whisper.

"Just stop bleeding dammit. We're close enough now that don't have to call me Bakugou…" His lip visibly trembled. "I fucking care about you idiot. If say that you'll stay alive right? I can't lose my best fucking friend can I? Even if he is a hard-headed bastard…" He trailed off, deciding that the visible swell of emotions in Kirishima's eyes indicated he'd stay awake for now.

How did you close a wound… Cauterising! That was it! They needed heat and boy could he provide it. He let out a relieved sigh as he placed his hand over the hole and pressed down firmly before suddenly jolting back. He'd blow Kirishima up. All he could do was destroy. All he ever did was destroy. And now when his raw heat could finally be useful in a positive way he had nowhere near the right amount of precision for it to be safe. He didn't have the right kind of heat. He couldn't save him.

His eyes flickered over the bloodstained torso, paper white skin and messy red hair and his mind whirred. Red hair. Todoroki. Todoroki could use his quirk to close up the wound.

"TODOROKI! TODOROKI! I NEED YOU THERMOSTAT BASTARD! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Worryingly Kirishima seemed to have almost no reaction to the sudden yelling and his composure wavered. "Please Todoroki. Kirishima is dying…"

Noticing with a heavy-heart that Kirishima was reacting less and less to his voice, Bakugou finally let tears spill over his cheeks, spattering and leaving trails through the dusty rubble beneath them, although he still refused to acknowledge them. He had to stay strong for him. There was no choice. He had to try and cauterise the wound during this emotional turmoil otherwise Kirishima was certain to die.

He placed a violently trembling hand over the wound once more, pressing down carefully as a feather-light touch brushed over the back of his hand. Turning to stare into dull red eyes, Bakugou froze as he saw the corners of Kirishima's mouth twitch before he noticeably relaxed.

"Kat…suki." A look of content spread over his friend's face as his eyes slid shut for the final time.

"KIRISHIMA!"


End file.
